


"Mum's the word, darling."

by leiden_potato



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: LMAO, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-03-30
Packaged: 2018-10-13 01:00:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10503144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leiden_potato/pseuds/leiden_potato
Summary: AU where everything is exactly the same but Ignis ends his sentences with 'love' and 'darling'.





	

Noctis was soaking his aching feet in the bubbling hot spring just behind the rest stop's diner, admiring the way the Rock of Ravatogh glowed red in the night sky, when someone plopped down to sit next to him.

He glanced down and it was a flustered stuttering Prompto. “Sup?”

Prompto looked at him, then down at the water, then at him again. “I- I think Iggy just confessed to me!”

Noctis nodded slowly twice. “You _think_?”

“He- He called me darling! I didn’t know he felt that way! did YOU know? when- how- WHAT DO???”

The boys swung their feet in the warm water for a moment, allowing the thought to simmer as they did the sulfur water. Noct interrupted the symphony of croaking toads and geyser eruptions with a question. “Do you like him too? You know... _that_ way?”

“I never considered!” Prompto squeaked, blinking back tears of frustration. “Our trip to Altissia is in a few days and he drops this _now_??” He sucked in a few deep breaths to calm himself, “What would you do?”

Noct shrugged. “I dunno, I’d have to be in that situation to get it.”

Footsteps shuffled on the volcanic sand and stone behind them before the light of the torch illuminated their huddled figures. “Oh, there you are.” Ignis announced himself, “I’ve ordered us dinner: spuds and skewers, and Gladio insisted on chilled Jetty’s for everyone." He said nothing about the strange glance the two shared before looking back at him, "You’d better hurry before it’s all lukewarm.”

“Awright.” “B- be right there!”

He pushed his fogging glasses higher on the bridge of his nose, “It’s been a long muddy hike, be sure to wash your hands well, love.”

Noct and Prompto watched, slack-jawed, as he unceremoniously turned on his heel and went back to the dining area. 

A shiver zipped up his spine despite the rising heat sweltering around them. “Okay I think I get it now.”

“SEE!” Prompto spoke high in his voice box. “It’s weird right?! It’s not just me! He’s doing it to you too!”

Noct gulped heavily, "It feels... private?" his face felt warmer than the volcanic water at his feet.

"Makes you kinda sweaty and ticklish, right?"

He dismissed another shiver, “Let’s get going before he calls us again.” Noctis reached for his towel and shoes and proceeded to dry off.

The two shuffled to the dining area and found the only other table occupied by the rest of their team.

“Hey Gladdy.” the two exchanged wary glances, telepathically asking each other if they should bring it up, or if it was now a private matter.

“Hey.” Gladio chewed on his skewers with vigor, the tip of his beer bottle resting on his lower lip. “Your face is suuuper red. Did something happen?”

“NOPE!” Everything about his stiff posture, his high octave and the startled widening of his eyes said it was the exact opposite.

“Spill it.” 

Ignis washed down the small mouthful of fries with a sip of water and cleared his throat. “At least wait until they’re seated, sweetheart.”

“The fuck?” Gladio’s attention turned 100% to the only other occupant of their small table, mortified. “Who is your sweetheart? It better not be me?!" for just one second it looked like he had trouble swallowing the mouthful. "The hell is wrong with you? You've been strange all day!”

It was only then that Ignis’ shoulders shook with suppressed mirth, “Oh, about time! I’ve been trying to win this since yesterday!”

“What do you mean?” Prompto and Noctis spoke as one.

A soft smile lingered on his lips after the quiet chuckle, his eyes aimed somewhere beyond Gladio’s left ear. "Thus it ends."

A lady snapped her fingers behind them, and shuffled into the item shop with an amused but dismayed curl of the lips.

“I’ve made a bet with Professor Sania, you see.” Ignis started, turning his attention to his boys, “She was convinced that the three of you would never make it in the research field because of your lack of attention to detail. I’ve all but bullied her into believing that you were.” He shimmied his chair aside and gestured for the younger two to sit, Gladio continued to demolish his dinner with knotted brows and focused eyes. “So we made a wager -a _bet_ if you’d like- that if you could notice the change in my speech patterns within twenty four hours, I win. If not, well... Then the professor wins herself ten items from our inventory.”

“You asshole.” Gladio laughed, “So you won?”

“With only thirty minutes left to go, yes indeed.” Ignis shrugged, still amused, “At first I had too much faith, I'd assumed you would notice the moment I switched to a Lucian accent, unfortunately...” his pointed gaze was aimed at the two squirming in their seats. “You were too used to hearing it that it didn’t matter it was I who spoke it.”

Wracked by embarrassment and -what’s this... disappointment?- Prompto shoved a whole handful of fries in his mouth. “Sorry i’m dumb!”

“I didn’t even notice...” Noct stared at Ignis as if he sees him for the first time. “What’s the deal with the disgusting sweet talk, then?”

“That was my last resort.” He leaned back in his seat and savored his beer. “I couldn’t just hand out our hard earned mega-phoenixes and Flesh Fortifiers, so I switched into matron mum mode.”

Gladio was absolutely enthralled with the whole situation, laughing to himself as he fumbled to wipe grease on his pants and get his phone out of his pocket, “I'll be right back I gotta call Iris she’s gonna fucking flip!”

"Noooo doooooon't!" Prompto begged.

Noct groaned, "You're the worst!"

“I am, am I?” He set his chin on the back of his hand, leaning as close to Prompto and Noct as the plastic chair would allow. “Then why were you whispering to yourselves about it by the spring? What _else_ did you think it was?”

“Nothing! I could tell it was a joke!” Noctis chugged his whole Jetty’s in one go.

“Mom mode! I knew that! Hhahhafmrfmf!”

Ignis watched the boy stuff his face with more fries than his cheeks could contain, smile still on his mouth. “Mum’s the word, darling.” 

 


End file.
